


You, Me & The Baby

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some side fluff for my ABO fic.<br/>I'm also testing out how writing mobile would go so hopefully it comes out okay.</p><p>Enjoy jonnor and baby kodabear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, Me & The Baby

Connor walked into the kitchen with Dakoda on his hip. "bottle?"he asked. Jude pulled it from the microwave and held it out to his omega."why not breast feed?"he asked. Connor made a face. "ya know they are sensitive Jude.. "he said sassily." And between koda and you."he gave him a look." They need a break." Jude had a dopey kinda smile on his face. " and with another baby on the way.. Yeah they need a break thank you very much." He put the bottle to kodas lips watching him eat. Jude smirked at him" sorry"he said softly. Connor rolled his eyes and gently hit Jude "yeah okay bull! You are not sorry!" He took koda up to their room.

 

Connors belly wasnt huge at the time but it was known he was pregnant. Carefully Connor laid on the bed with koda watching as he suckled on the bottle. "someone's very hungry"he whispered. Koda was content his eyes closed as he sucked on the bottle eagerly.

Jude walked in after Connor burped him he smiled and crawled up next to them"hello handsome"he said softly kissing kodas head. "hi Connor."he teased. Connor opened his mouth and then closed it and shoved Jude playfully."jerk" Jude laughed softly and cupped his face kissing him deeply.

koda was content between Jude and Connor he was falling asleep like usual after his food. Connor pulled back and gave him a smile."youre still a jerk" he said softly before glancing to koda. Jude smiled and looked at their sleeping baby. The three of them cuddled up on Connors big bed. "hes adorable."mm"Connor replied.

Gently Connor stroked kodas cheek cuddling up to him. Jude smiled and cuddled up to the two of them. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, rainy and relaxing and perfect. Jude pulled the blankets up over the three of them as they all cuddled. " I love you"Jude smiled kissing Connors cheek. Connor smiled leaning into his alpha he cuddled "I love you too"he whispered yawning a little.

They all napped together for who knew how long. Adam came home to find the three of them cuddled up in Connors bed asleep the picture of adorableness right there. Adam of course took a picture and sent it to judes moms. He let them sleep while he went to make dinner.


End file.
